velocity_x9fandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
|dislikes = |skills = * Using power-ups * Enhanced jumping abilities * Chaos powers * Harnessing chaos energy ** Super transformation|moves = * Croquet special * Spin Jump Attack (requires Baby Luma) * Super Jump Punch}}Mario is the titular protagonist of the Super Mario ''role-play series. The leader of the Mushroom Resistance, he is the chosen hero of the Warp Zone, his home multiverse. Mario is a known hero across his world and is the primary opponent and rival of Bowser, the ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, which is usually opposed by the Resistance. Many members of his team were inspired by his magnificent heroism, which earned him the honor of many people as well as the scorn of his greatest enemies. Mario's greatest weapon is his superhuman jumping abilities, allowing him to reach greater heights than the average person, which he has used to help those in need as well as thwart the plans of his enemies. While he is aggressive towards his enemies and takes them very seriously, he is rather friendly to his allies and communicates with them very well. He often reaches levels of selflessness in his heroism, often endangering his own life for the safety of others. Appearance Mario is a short, portly human with a thick black mustache, a large nose, and prominent ears. He has reddish brown hair and light blue eyes. Mario's attire includes a red cap with an "M" insignia on the front, overlaying a white oval, light blue overalls with golden buttons, a red long-sleeved shirt, white gloves, and brown work boots with peach-colored soles. In his earlier days fighting Bowser as a leader of the Mushroom Resistance, he wore red-orange overalls and a blue long-sleeved shirt. Mario later swapped this out for his current outfit. History Earlier life Not much is known about Mario's childhood, however, at some point in the past as an infant, he was assisted by a tribe of Yoshis in saving his brother Luigi from Bowser and his adoptive father, Kamek.As in the Yoshi's Island series Throughout his childhood, Mario protected his friend, Princess Peach, from Bowser's many kidnapping attempts. His rival, however, would soon develop a more strategic plan to capture the young princess as they grew older. Recent past Mario & Luigi achieved a career as a local plumber, appointed by Peach to fix the sewage pipes of Peach's Castle when necessary. This would one day prove to be a flaw as Bowser, with his new assistant, Mouser, took advantage of his plumbing job to kidnap the Princess. Bowser ordered Mouser to send Sidesteppers, Shellcreepers, and Fighter Flies down the sewers to distract the brothers as he took the princess for himself, marking the first successful kidnapping in over two decades of unsuccessful attempts.Mario Bros. ''(story was altered to fit this continuity) Mario would not give in, however, and, along with his brother, set out across the seven worlds to rescue her, eventually reaching Bowser's Castle. After a brief fight with Mouser, he (and, to a lesser extent, Luigi,) would quickly make it known to the Koopa King that he was not unopposed.Super Mario Bros. Bowser and his assistant later fled to a distant, secluded land where they carried on with their attempts to kidnap Peach; however, his victory over the evil duo would earn him high honor from the Royal Family, being declared the Mushroom Kingdom's hero. An inspired Princess Peach formed the Mushroom Resistance and chose Mario to lead the team. Peach would be kidnapped again, this time in the Lost Levels where Mario and Luigi ventured off to, facing trials more dangerous than ever before.Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Along the way, Mario faced Mouser once again, now as the leader of the newly formed Koopa Pack with Tryclyde and a lone Koopa Troopa in police attire, nicknamed "Sheriff Troopa", as the other two members. When Mario reached Bowser's hidden stronghold, Mouser returned, wanting revenge for his humiliating earlier defeat. He sicced a Fake Bowser, bearing a blue color scheme, to attack him. Some time after rescuing the Princess again, Mario had a dream where, with Luigi, the Princess, and Toad arrived in Subcon, a peaceful land that has been seized by a tyrannical amphibian named Wart. The group encountered several past enemies of Mario's, while they eventually reached Wart and defeated him. Whether Subcon or Wart truly exists is still a mystery.Super Mario Bros. 2 At some point, Bowser kidnapped Peach again and hired a band of mischevious children known as the Koopalings to conquer the seven worlds, humiliatingly turning the local kings into different creatures. The Bros. would quickly rescue the kings and defeat Bowser's "children", saving the Mushroom Kingdom once again. This adventure would later be adapted into a stage play, where Mario starred as himself.Super Mario Bros. 3 Mario later ventured on his own to Sarasaland after receiving a letter from its ruler, Princess Daisy, who has been kidnapped by Tatanga. Mario later battled Tatanga in his plane, the Sky Pop, and rescued the Princess, who would later meet his younger brother, Luigi, which became love at first sight.Super Mario Land Bowser would not give in easily, however. He interrupted Mario, Luigi, and Peach on vacation to Dinosaur Land and kidnap the Princess once again. On their journey throughout the island, they rescued a young dinosaur named Yoshi, who was imprisoned in an egg, and a lost caveman named Oogtar, who was being attacked by Koopa Troopas. Yoshi would later become a close ally of the Mushroom Resistance and prove to be a worthy steed.Super Mario World A Kingdom was built for Mario some time after, which would later be taken over by his self-proclaimed childhood friend Wario, who brainwashed its inhabitants.Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins After his defeat, Wario would seek to builder a larger castle to make his rival jealous, which would be met with limited success.Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Mario later abandoned this kingdom for a house that he and Luigi now live in. Some point around this time, Mouser would abandon his master, leaving him with no assistant. During a peaceful morning in Toad Town, Bowser kidnapped the Princess once again. Mario would easily chase after him and rescue her, but References